Drabbels oder: Wenn sie mal nicht sterben
by darkwings1
Summary: Nur eine weitere Drabbelkiste...Nicht anfassen: „Ich schwöre dir Potter, nimm deine Finger da weg!“ „Vertraust du mir denn nicht? Wir sind doch schon so lange zusammen!“
1. Gendefekt

Hi!  
Als ich mir meine Stroys mal angesehen hab, is mir aufgefallen, dass meine Todesrate… nun sagen wir mal, etwas hoch ist….  
Ist ja aber nicht so als würd ich mich freudestrahlend vor meinen PC setzten und die Hände reiben: So wen lassen wir heute sterben…

UND Ich wollt schon seit ner gaaanzzen weile mal was lustiges schreiben…(hat aber leider nicht soooo ganz funktioniert… entweder is doch jemand draufgegangen oder die Story schwirrt noch immer halbfertig in den Untiefen meines Computers.)

ABER (trommelwirbel) es ist mir doch tatsächlich gelungen ein kleines Drabbel (und ich hoffe da kommen noch mehr) zu schreiben!!

Und Ich hoffe, es ist wenigsten lesbar… vielleicht sogar ganz witzig??

Wer net wenn ihr mir ein commi da last…  
Reich auch wenns nur ein: „Okay" oder ein „Bleib lieber beim Tod" is

Also dann, viel Spaß

* * *

Gen – defekt

„Ich sagt dir, das ist ein Gen - defekt."

„Nein, ist es nicht!"

„Doch natürlich."

„Nein, verdammt!"

„Doch! Oder glaubst du, jemand _Normales_ kann das?"

„Also ich käme sicher nie auf die Idee, _den_ als normal zu bezeichnen…"

„Sag ich doch, also einigen wir uns jetzt auf einen Gen – defekt?"

„Nein!"

„Wie nein?"

„Wir einigen uns jetzt nicht auf nen Gen – defekt…"

„Grrr…. Worauf dann bitte?"

„Auf jahrelanges hartes Training."

„Das wäre zu… normal. Ich bleib bei meinem Gen – defekt!"

„Bei Merlin, Harry! Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann geh doch einfach rüber und frag ihn!"

„Mensch, Ron… ich kann doch nicht einfach rüber gehen und Malfoy fragen, ob es an einem Gen – defekt oder doch nur jahrelangem Training liegt, dass er seine Augenbraue so absolut geil hochziehen kann!"

* * *

Und?? 

Review? Bütte..  
Is immerhin mein erstes Drabbel


	2. Ist er, oder ist er nicht?

Hi!  
Hab mich rießig über euere reviews gefreut! strahl  
Ich würd mich aber noch vieeeellll mehr freuen, wenn ich noch ein paar bekommen würde!!!

Bütte!

Viel spaß dann!

* * *

Ist er, oder ist er nicht?

„Und glaubt ihr, ist er, oder ist er nicht?"

„Klar, so wie der immer rumläuft!"

„Nee, Dean, ich glaub, dass gehört zu dieser Sorte von Snobs…"

„Müsste er dann nicht von seinen Eltern gegrillt werden?"

„Keine Ahnung, Seam."

„Ist er jetzt, oder ist er nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung, Ron."

„Und was ist mit Parkinson?"

„Tarnung!"

„Haben bestimmst seine Eltern ausgesucht…"

„Gibt's nicht ne Krankheit, die so heißt?"

„Die ist ne Krankheit, hast du sie dir schon mal angesehen? Keiner würde freiwillig mit der zusammen sein!"

„Also ist ers und sie ist Tarnung?!"

„Nein, ich glaub trotzdem nicht, dass Malfoy schwul ist."

Keinem der Jungs fiel auf, dass sich ein bekannter schwarzhaariger Zauberer nicht an ihrer Diskussion beteiligte.  
Harry hört nur amüsiert zu und grinste in seinen Kartoffelbrei.

Gedankenverloren glitt seine Hand zu seinem Rollkragen, unter dem sich ein leuchtend roter Knutschfleck versteckte.

Er wusste die Antwort!

* * *

Und? ein klitzekleines commi, gelle?!?!?! 


	3. Blut ist Blut!

Phu..

Ich bin vollkommen erledigt. Hab heute Mathe Klausur geschrieben… und sagen wir mal so…ich hoff ich unterpunkte nicht..  
Und morgen schreib ich auch noch Latein…Ich muss echt geistig umnachtet gewesen sein, als ich das gewählt hab!! (bekomm ich wenigstens etwas Mitleid?? lieb guck)

So ABER ich lad euch trotzdem ein neues Drabbel hoch, dass ihr das auch zu würdigen wisst und es dem entsprechend mit einem kleinen commi belohnt, JA!!!!!??

Also viel Spaß! (Hoff ich zu mindest)

* * *

Blut ist Blut

„Ich sag dir, die merken da nen Unterschied!"

„Quatsch!"

„Was soll es denn da für nen Unterschied geben?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich hab das auch noch nie gemacht, aber die können das bestimmt unterscheiden…"

„Blödsinn!"

„Doch, die unterhalten sich bestimmt darüber und vergleichen!"

„Klar! Und was sagen die dann bitte? _Der Typ gestern, du weißt schon, der AB, der war doch gut, oder?"_

„Zum Beispiel!"

„Bei aller Freundschaft, du gehst mir langsam ganz schön auf die Nerven!"

„Bitte, wenn es dich nicht interessiert!"

„…"

„…"

„Und ich sag dir, Blut ist Blut!"

„Arg!..."

„Jungs! Verdammt noch mal, es ist doch vollkommen egal, ob Vampire Blutgruppen unterscheiden können, oder nicht!"

* * *

Also, diese kleine Diskussion hatten ne Freundin und ich dem letzt wirklich in unserem Bio Kurs als wir Blutgruppen hatten 

Und REVIEW nicht vergessen!!!!


	4. Kindisch!

Hi, an die Welt da draußen!  
Einen wunderschönen 1. Dezember….  
Fühlt ihr euch auch soooo gar nicht in vorweihnachtlicher Stimmung? Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie so wenig das Gefühl, dass in 24 Tagen Weihnachten ist…. Hätte man mir heut morgen gesagt, wir hätten den 1. September, ich hätte es unbesehen geglaubt….

Und ihr?

Und dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß bei meinem neuen Drabbel!! (hoff ich zu mindest)

* * *

Kindisch

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder Harry?"

„Doch, eigentlich schon!"

„Das ist voll kindisch, Potter!"

„Nein, ist es nicht!"

„Doch! Und jetzt nimm das Ding runter!"

„Nein!"

„Harry, bitte. Das ist echt lächerlich!

„Viele haben das!"

„Ich weiß, ich **_hatte_** auch einen. Aber du bist **_17_**!"

„Sieh es einfach als Bewältigung eines Kindheitstrauma an, Malfoy!"

„Ich wusste immer, dass du geistige Probleme hast, Potter!"

„Ohhh… der war schlecht!"

„Nein, war er nicht."

„Doch!"

„Neeiinn!"

„Wer wird jetzt kindisch?!"

„Du, Potter. Ganz allein Du!"

„Bist du dir da _so_ sicher, Draco?"

„Schon, Harry! Jetzt verrat mir mal, wer außer dir noch einen Adventskalender hat!?"

* * *

Und?  
Und nichts gegen Leute mit Adventskalender. ICH hab au einen! gr  
So einen für 99 cent von Aldi!... heut morgen war eine Kerze drin... lool

Was war bei euch drin?  
Und review nicht vergessen…


	5. Nur 3 Wörter

Hi.  
Es ist gard 21.50 Uhr und ich komme gerade von der Schule… toll oder, wir hatten Nikolausabend… d.h. wir haben für 3 Stunden 53 Fünftklässler betreut… ich glaub ich bin taub….

Aber obwohl ich beschlossen habe, nie Kinder in diese Welt zu setzten und ich eigentlich huuuunnndemüde bin… dachte ich mir, ich versüße euch den Tag (hoff ich zu mindest) und lad euch ein neues drabbel hoch.

Na, was sagt ihr dazu?!

Und wie findet ihrs? Und nicht vergessen, ein noch so kleines commi erfreut das Autorinnenherz!!

* * *

Nur 3 Wörter

„Jetzt sag schon!"

„Nein!"

„Komm schon!"

„Neeiin!"

„Sags doch einfach!"

„Nein!"

„Komm, drei kleine Wörter, du musst sie ja noch nicht mal ehrlich meinen!"

„Neeiiiiiiinnnnnnn!

„Herrgott, glaubt unser großer Malfoy etwa, dass ihn diese drei kleinen Wörter umbringen würden?

„Malfoys sagen so etwas nicht…. und Potter, du nervst…"

„Ich würde nicht nerven, Draci-Daling, wenn du jetzt endlich diese beschissenen drei Wörter sagen könntest, damit wir reinkommen."

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, Harry!"

„Drei Worte, Draco. Für mich!"

„Potter… schau mich nicht mit diesem Blick an!... Na gut…"

„Wir warten!"

„Ohhh, wie süß!"

„Und war es jetzt so schlimm?"

„Ich glaub, ich muss kotzen… Das Granger aber auch immer so einen Aufstand machen muss, wenn wir bei ihr vorbei schauen… Als ob irgendjemand ihren scheiß Köter tatsächlich süß nennen würde…Ich sag dir, wenn die uns noch mal draußen stehn lässt…"

* * *

Man hört von einander, gelle?! 


	6. Langsamer!

HI!! HALLO alle miteinander!!!

Bin nur kurz auf dem sprung, aber soll ich euch mal was sagen? Ich hab vor 15 minuten meine praktische Fahrprüfung bestanden!!!!!! Jetzt muss ich halt noch 3 Wochen bis zu meinem Geburtstat 12.1. warten, aber hei, da wartet man doch gerne!!!

Wie findet ihr denn mein kleines Drabbel?

* * *

Langsamer!

„Oh Merlin hilf!… Langsamer, Harry! Mach sofort langsamer!"

„Draco, wenn ich noch langsamer mach, bewegen wir uns bald rückwärts!"

„Na und? Ich will nicht sterben!"

„Du stirbst nicht, Herrgott!"

„Und du bist viieeel zu schnell!"

„Nein! Hallo, wir sind gerade von einem paar Schmetterlinge überrundet worden!"

„Oh, ja Potter, mach ruhig deine schlechten Witze! Sollen sie halt das Letzte sein, was ich auf dieser Welt höre! Und jetzt mach langsamer!"

„Mensch, wenn du auf deinem Besen sitzt stellst du dich doch auch nicht so an. Und da hast du locker das 200 km/h drauf!"

„Das ist auch ganz was anderes!"

„Ach ja?"

„Ja…. Potter lass das, nimm deine Finger da weg!"

„Nein, Draco, ich schalte jetzt in den zweiten Gang."

* * *

Lass mir doch biüüütte ein kleines commi da!!! 


	7. Verlohren?

Hi!

Hoffe ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr rübergeschlittert!!!!  
A happy new Year!!!

Habt ihr auch alle schön gefeiert???

Dann wünsch ich euch noch nen guten Start ins neue Jahr und viel Spaß bei meinem neuen Drabbel! Hoffe ihr werdet beides haben 

Und auch im neuen Jahr sind Reviews immer gern gesehen!!!

* * *

Verloren?

„… und meine neuen Ledermäntel. Maßgefertigt!"

„Hm.."

„Beste Qualität! So was findest du auf der ganzen Insel nicht noch einmal... Verloren!"

„Hmmm…."

„Und meine Seidenhemden! Aus Paris! Handgewebt! Auch dahin!"

„Jaaa…"

„Meine Armani-Anzüge… alles kaputt."

„Draco…"

„Blaise, hast du eigentlich schon meine neuen Schuhe gesehen?… auch verloren!"

„Dracooooo!"

„Schrecklich und dabei hatte ich sie noch nicht einmal eingelaufen!"

„Malllllllllfoyyyy!!!!"

„Und die…"

„Bei Merlin, Malfoy! Das ist nur ne **_FeueralarmÜBUNG!_** Das Schloss brennt nicht wirklich. In 10 Minuten bist du wieder bei deinen heiligen Klamotten!!!"

Manchmal war es wirklich nicht einfach der beste Freund von Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz und Diva von Slytherin zu sein.

* * *

Die Idee hierzu kam mir, ratet mal, als wir in der Schule ne Feuerübung hatten… grins

Unser toller Direktor hat natürlich soo lange gewartet bis es draußen auch so richtig schön gepisst hat, um bei dem ganzen den Spaßfaktur etwas zu erhöhen….  
Ihr bemerkt sicher meine Begeisterung…. Die Erkältung hab ich praktisch noch immer!

P.S. Ich glaub nicht wirklich, dass Zauberer Armani tragen, aber mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen, sorry, und so weis wenigstens jeder was gemeint ist (… oder zu mindest, welche Preisklasse gemeint ist…)

Naja, würd mich wirklich wahnsinnig über ein commi freuen!!!

Hatschi

Eure darkwings


	8. Tod!

Hi!

Und wie geht's euch da draußen so?

Mir geht's super! Naja, fast… ABER ich hab heute Geburtstag, da geht's einem ja eigentlich gut… ganze 18 Jahre….  
Oh man, bin ich alt… (Vielleicht sollte ich schon mal meinen Rentenantrag abgeben (gibt ja sowieso nichts…) und in Zukunft redet man mich dann mit „gnädige Dame" an, oder was???... okay darauf kann ich verzichten,…)

Aber ich dacht mal, ich lad euch mal wieder ein kleines Drabbel hoch, so was wie ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von mir an euch…

Ihr könnt euch ja revanchieren indem ihr fleißig Review, ja???? Büüüüüttteee … man wird schließlich nicht alle tage 18….

Also dann wünsch ich euch noch viel spaß…  
Ich geh dann nacher noch feiern…

* * *

Tod!

„Du kannst mich auch gleich umbringen!"

„…"

„Wäre zu mindest gnädiger, als mir das an zu tun!"

„… ich…wü..würde dir.. nie was …antun, Draco!"

„ACH JA?! Und wonach sieht das aus!"

„…"

„Und hör verdammt noch mal auf so hysterisch zu lachen!"

„…Ic..ich …kann nicht…!"

„Mein Leben ist vorbei! Und du kannst darüber nur lachen?"

„…Ic…ich… hihi… es…tuhhuuut … mir leid!"

„ES tut dir also leid, Potter? Mir tut es auch leid, dir jemals begegnet zu sein!"

„…"

„Das könnt ihr auf meinen Grabstein schreiben: Wurde von Potty, auch bekannt als der Slytherinmörder, heimtückisch dahingemeuchelt!"

„…grugglell…"

„Bei Merlin, Potter, hör auf zu lachen! Du läufst schon rot an!"

„… ic.. ich versuuuchs..!"

„Mein Leben ist vorbei. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es SO enden könnte…. So … so grausam!.. Voldemorts Folter war nichts dagegen!"

„…"

„Ich werde mich jetzt einfach da hinlegen, und auf meinen Tod warten…."

„…kicks…"

„Meine Quidditschausrüstung kannst du behalten… aber ich möchte, dass Blaise, er war mir immer, okay _meistens_, ein guter Freund, meine Sammlung an Play Witches bekommt, auf die war er schon immer scharf. Möge er auch nach meinem Tod noch an mich denken…."

„..jahahhahahah….."

„Meine einzigartige Bibliothek der Zaubertränke soll an Severus gehen, er ist der fähigste…. POTTER! HÖR SOFORT AUF ZU LACHEN! … KANN MAN SICH EIGENTLICH TOT LACHEN? Wenn ja, sehen wir uns gleich in der Hölle!"

„HERR GOTT MALFYO!... hihi… ich sagte doch schon, dass es mir leit tut… Ich hab den Beipackzettel falsch gelesen… Aber jetzt stell dich nicht so an… noch niemand ist an rosa Haaren gestorben…."

* * *

Nur mal so ein gedanke zwischen durch…

Und ja nicht das commi vergessen, ja?!! (drohend Geburstagstorte schwenkt)

Eure, ganz schön alte,

darkwings


	9. Mörder?

So und da bin ich mal wieder!

Natürlich auch mit einem neuen Drabbel… sonst wäre ich ja kaum hier, oder? .. (verwirrt schau…. Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht Psychologie belegen sollen .. (von da komm ich jetz grad nämlich…egal)

Also gut, mein neues Drabbel… ist … anders…

Naja mal schaun, wie es euch gefällt!  
Dazu wäre ech echt super lieb, wenn ihr mir ein kommi da lasst… joahhh, das wars dann auch wieder von mir… genug gequatscht!

* * *

Mörder?

Ungläubig verfolgten seine Augen die Tat seines ehemals besten Freundes. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Andere zu so etwas fähig wäre. Ihm das, was er am Meisten liebte auf so brutale Weise zu entwenden.

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, als er untätig zusehen musste, wie das Opfer des Anderen, sein Leben aushauchte, als ihm der Kopf abgerissen wurde.

Er zitterte und kniff die Augen zusammen, er wollte nicht sehen, wie auch noch die restlichen Gliedmassen des armen, unschuldigen Wesens vom Rumpf abgetrennt wurden.

Ein bestialischer Schrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle:

„Das war **mein**_ letzter_ Schokofrosch, Ron!"

* * *

Boaarrr... hatte ich eigentlich erwähnt, dass es diesemal genau 100 Wörter sind!!!!???

Okay… noch jemand da?

Dann bitte melden grins

Eure darkwings


	10. Liebe!

Hi!

Dann mal wieder ein neues Drabbel!

Hab in letzter zeit mal versucht was lustiges zu schreiben.. ihr wisst schon, wo keiner stirbt…. Das ist bei mir gar nicht so leicht, ihr kennt mich ja… meine Sterberate ist ..ähm.. hoch….

Ich hab sogar etwas zustande bekommen, ist nur grad noch bei meinem Beta… kommt hoffentlich in den nächsten Tagen…

Also bis denne

Eure darkwings

P.S. VIEL SPAß!!!!

* * *

Liebe?!

„Du bist wunderschön!"  
„…"

„Wie engelsgleich deine blonden Haare dein Gesicht umranden… fantastisch…"  
„…"

„Deine wunderbar geschwungenen Lippen laden geradezu zum küssen ein… es wäre eine Sünde, sie für etwas anderes zu verwenden…"  
„…"

„Deine markante, männliche Gesichtsform… doch nicht zu kantig… einfach … _perfekt_…"  
„…"

„Deine feindgliedrigen, aristokratischen Hände… der Wahnsinn, wenn sie über meinen Körper gleiten…."  
„…"

„Du bist das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe!"  
„…"

„Wann habe ich dir das letzte mal gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?!... Es ist auf jeden Fallll….."

Peng!

Die Tür zum Schlafraum des blonden Einsprinzen flog auf. Herein trat ein breit grinsender Blaise Zabini.  
Als dieser Draco vor dem Spiegel stehen sah, verzog er jedoch sein Gesicht.

„Draco, sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du schon wieder deinen Narzissmus pflegst…"

* * *

_Nur zur Erinnerung:_ Narzissmus ist eine extreme Form der Selbstverliebtheit bzw. Eitelkeit…Nach meinem tollen Lexikon: (_med._) 1 übermäßig individualistische Verhaltensweise, extreme Hinwendung zu sich selbst 2 Verliebtsein in sich selbst, Selbstliebe, erotische Hinwendung zum eigenen Körper

Kam mir grad so in den Sinn, als eine meiner Freundinnen wieder STUNDEN vor dem Spiegel stand… weil ihr Make up ja perfekt sein musste… hallo, wir wollten ja nur schnell zur Tanke und uns ne Tafel Schokolade holen…

Also jetzt noch ein Review dalassen und wir sind alle glücklich!!!!!!


	11. Kampf?

Hi!

Und pünktlich zum Ferienbeginn ein neues Drabbel…

Und wie ihr vielleicht gesehen habt, hab ich es tatsächlich geschafft eine FF mit Genre: Humor/Romance zu schreiben (Der Junge mit den Christbaumkugelohrringen) …. Und das beste: ES STIRBT KEINER, toll oder ???.(Niemand zumindest außer ein paar tausend Gehirnzellen, die nach jedem total Suff absterben… ) . könnt euch ja selbst davon überzeugen!!!!! (Nein, das ist keine Schleichwerbung… Nein…energisch Kopfschüttel)

Okay und jetzt machen wir noch schnell ein kleines Spiel, das wir heut in Psychologie gemacht haben. Es lohnt sich wirklich.  
Also nehmt euch einen Fetzen Papier und mal/ kritzelt mal schnell eine Sonne, Haus, Baum, Schlange, Fluss, Berge und einen Drachen (Tier) auf.  
Auflösung kommt nach dem Drabbel…

Also viel Spaß!

* * *

Kampf?

Es war spät. Hermine schlenderte einen der Korridore von Hogwarts entlang.

Plötzlich hörte sie laute Stimmen.

„_War ja klar, dass der liebe Gryffindor, weis hat… Weise Magie… tsss…."_

„_Was willst du eigentlich, du elender Slytherin, schwarz passt doch zu dir… die Farbe deiner Familie…"_

„_Natürlich, Potty, weis, die Farbe der Unschuld…",_ schnarrte der blonde Slytherin.

„_Und, Frettchen? Du weißt wie es darum steht!"_

Hermine schluckte. Wollten die beiden nicht Waffenstillstand schließen? Sie flucht sehr un-hermine-haft. Jetzt hörte es sich an, als wollten die Beiden sich gleich ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen.

Sie türmte auf die angelehnte Türe zu, riss sie auf und stolperte ins Klassenzimmer.

„Sofort aufhören!", brüllte sie.

„ähh… Hi Hermine!"

„Granger!"

„Ähhh….", stotterte Hermine.

Harry und Draco saßen sich in zwei Sesseln gegenüber, nur halb bekleidet, zwischen ihnen ein Schachbrett.

„Äh… was, zum Teufel, treibt ihr hier?!"

„Strip-Schach spielen?", antwortete Harry noch immer verwirrt.

„Naja, soweit sind wir noch nicht ganz, Honey will unbedingt die weisen Figuren und damit anfangen, aber das kann ich nicht zulassen…", schnarrte der Andere in seiner besten Slytherinmanier.

Demonstrativ zeigte er Hermine die schwarze Dame, die er in der Hand hielt.

Und Hermine?  
Die stürzte mit roten Wangen aus dem Raum.

* * *

Okay und wie fandet ihrs??? 

Und jetzt die Auflösung:  
Die Sonne steht für Mutter, Haus Vater, Baum Ich, Schlange Sex, Fluss Leben, Berge Ziel, Drachen Aggression  
Dabei sind die Position und die Größe/ Größenverhältnisse wichtig.

Ich, als Slash-shipper hab natürlich gleich mal einen riesigen Drachen um den sich eine Schlange windet gemalt (ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen warum..), nun ja, leider heißt das jetzt, dass ich ungeheuer aggressiv bin und diese am liebsten im Bett auslebe…jaaaaaa….

Man erfährt wirklich viel über sich selbst…

Wie wars bei euch?

Lasst mir doch ein kommi da!!!! Büttttteeeeeeeee

Eure darkwings


	12. Da kommt schon noch was!

Hi!

Dein die Gerüchte über mein Vorzeitgesableben sind eben das, Gerüchte….  
Hier bin ich wieder…

Euch allen einen wunderschönen Karfreitag…  
Und schöne Ostern…

Und vor allem ein schön großes Nest …"grins"

Also viel Spaß!!!

* * *

Da kommt schon noch was!

„Arg! Kommt, komm, jaaaaaa noch ein kleeeeeines Stückchen!"

„Draco…"

„Gleich… gleich hab ich's…."

„…".

„Nur noch ein wiiiiinziges Stückchen…."

„Draco-Schatz... jetzt gib es doch auf… sieh es ein…da…"

„Nein, Harry!... da kommt schon noch was … mhmm… vielleicht, wenn ich's enger rolle..?!.."

„Wie wär's wenn du einfach meine nimmst?..."

„Nein, verdammt!… Ich kann das alleine…"

„Draco… bitte mach dich nicht lächerlich…"

„Nein Harry, ich will nicht von dir abhängig sein… vielleicht, wenn ich…"

„VERDAMMT Draco! Schmeiß das Ding endlich weg, es ist LEER!!

Nimm halt was von meiner Zahnpasta… und heut Mittag kaufen wir dir eine neue Tube…"

„Aber Harry….", jammerte der Blonde und winkte hilflos mit seiner Zahnbürste.

* * *

Ihr könnt mir ja ein kleines Review ins Osternest legen, ja??  
Is vieeeeellll besser, als die dummen, bunten Eier, auf die die Farbe schon abgefärbt hat…. 

Die Idee zu meinem neuen Drabbel kam mir, als ich bei meiner Freundin daisy-goes-shopping gepennt hab… und sie irgendwann mit einer Zahnbürste im Mund vor mir saß… grins

Jupp…

Also ich komme wieder  
(und zwar schon am Montag mit einer neuen Story!!!)

Bis denne

Eure darkwings!!


	13. Nicht anfassen!

Hi!

knuuuuuuuuutttttschhhhhhh danköööööö für die lieben Commis!!

Wollt ihr Schokokuchen oder Kekse? Egal? Na dann schmeiß ich mal alles in die Runde! bussi

Nach gaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnz langer Zeit hab ichs auch mal wieder geschafft ein Drabbel zu schreiben.. schon komisch wie schwer es sein kann so wenige Wörter zu schreiben… grins

Aber wie quält mein Deutschlehrer mich immer?  
"Die kürzesten Wörter, nämlich ja und nein, erfordern das meiste Nachdenken."  
_Pythagoras_

Also dann wünsch ich euch viel spaß... hoff ihr werdet wenigsten ein kleeeeines bissle schmunzeln….

* * *

**Nicht anfassen!**

Tatort: Slytherinterritorium;  
Zimmer: Draco M.

„Pfoten weg!"

„Was?"

„Fass ihn nicht an!"

„Aber Schatz…"

„Ich schwöre dir Potter, nimm deine Finger da weg!"

„Dracoooo…."

„Ich sag's dir, wenn du meinen kleinen Drachen anfasst…!!!!"

„Aber Draco!"

„Potter!"

„Vertraust du mir denn nicht? Wir sind doch schon so lange zusammen?!"

„Harry, das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun. Es geht's ums Prinzip: niemand, absolut niemand (!), fasst meinen kleinen Drachen an!... Und wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann akzeptierst du das auch!"

„Ist ja gut…Merlin, wie kann man nur so ein Theater wegen einem dämlichen kleinen Stoffdrachen machen?!"

„Nenn ihn noch einmal dämlich und du kannst die nächsten 10 Jahre deine Hand daten! Niemand beleidigt _Drachi_… den hat Sev mir zu meinem 1. Geburtstag geschenkt…"

„_**Drachi**_??!?!?!!!!"

* * *

Und nun noch auf den kleinen Butten da unten und auch noch schnell ein paar kleine Wörterlein tippen…. Und ich bin übersupertoll happy grins bettelblick büttttteeee

Knutsch  
Eure  
darkwings


End file.
